Phantom Meets The Soul Mates
by shadowxofxdarkness
Summary: Tiffani and Shea have won a trip for a free tour of the remodeled Paris Opera House. A freak accident leads to their deaths, which leads to more than the afterlife. The Phantom has two new members of his opera house to deal with. Soul mate story
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the Phantom of the Opera. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in this story.

Story start

"Why are we going to an old opera house?" Shea asked with a frown as she and Tiffani walked through the streets of Paris.

"Because this place is beautiful since it has been remodeled and there are reports of ghostly activity. Ever hear about the phantom of the opera story?" Tiffani explained and finished with a smirk back at Shea, who was giving her friend an interested look.

"The phantom of the opera," Shea said questionably and Tiffani nodded. "Is he haunting the remodeled theater?" she asked as she caught up to walk beside her friend.

"The locals believe he is but many are skeptical and just saying the disturbances are because of the electricity or construction," Tiffani said with a shrug before she grabbed one of Shea's arms and pulling her towards the opera house.

The beautiful building in front of them filled them with excitement, but also sent a strange chill through their spines. "Well in we go," Shea muttered before they entered the grand opera house. "Why do I feel so insignificant in here?" Shea said and Tiffani laughed before hugging her.

"Feel the same way, everything in here is just so grand," Tiffani said with a smile on her face before winking at Shea. The two of them were here today to go on a tour that they had won tickets for, but it seemed that the tour guide was nowhere to be found. "Let's have our own tour," she said before leading the way to the theater where the stage and orchestra area was held.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Shea asked as she and Tiffani explored the orchestra area, which was making them miss high school band.

"When have you known me to follow the rules?" Tiffani asked as she went to the director's area and acted as if she was going to direct an imaginary orchestra.

"Touché," Shea answered before acting as if she was holding her clarinet as she sat in one of the seats. "I would have loved to perform with the band in this theater," she said wistfully and Tiffani nodded sadly, as she lowered her arms.

"Would have been magical, just imagine an opera behind us as we watched the director and played beautiful music," Tiffani said before twirling and jumping off the director's area and making her way to a side room that led to the stage. "This way," she called and motioned for her best friend to follow her.

"We definitely should not go up there, but oh well," Shea muttered as she followed Tiffani and soon both of them were standing center stage and staring out at all of the empty seats and guest boxes lining the walls.

"Sing something," Tiffani said excitedly to Shea, who gave her a look that was questioning her friend's sanity. "Come on, how many people can say that they have sung on this stage?" she asked and got in a begging position on her knees and a pout on her face. "Please, you sing well," she said and Shea sighed.

"If I sing then you have to do something as well," Shea said and pointed at Tiffani. "Besides trying to bite my finger," she said as she quickly pulled her hand away from her friend, who tried to bite her pointing finger.

"I could dance," Tiffani said with a shrug before kicking off her sneakers and sliding around in her socks for a minute. "Alright, I'm ready," she said with a goofy look before doing a few stretches.

"Can't believe you are making me do this," Shea whispered before clearing her throat and starting to sing one of her favorite songs. Tiffani smiled at her friend before starting to dance around the stage. She did a few jumps, kicks, and spins as she moved around the stage.

A creaking sounded above the two of them and Shea felt the bad feeling from earlier grow. She sang a little louder just to try to block the sound from her mind. "Just an old building creaking," she thought as she kept singing.

Tiffani finished another jump before freezing when a loud crack sounded from above her. She looked up and her eyes widened when she saw what looked like a white mask flash by before it disappeared into thin air. Her frozen position thawed out quickly when she saw the large lights breaking away from the structure holding them up. One of the lights was heading straight towards Shea, who was still singing.

"Shea, move," Tiffani screamed as loud as she could as she raced towards her friend. Shea stopped singing and looked at Tiffani with confusion on her countenance. "The lights," Tiffani screamed before she tackled Shea out of the way. The large light crashed down just missing the girls, but neither of them was fast enough to get up and dodge the light now heading towards them.

It was a scary and sad day in Paris as the news that two American young women were killed in the remodeled opera house. Tears were shed as authorities identified the women and notified the families of the women. More of the locals blamed the phantom's ghost as the culprit for the deaths, but the news stations just blamed faulty construction. However, none of these people realized what truly happened to the two women who were killed.

"Shea, are we dead?" Tiffani whispered as she slowly climbed off her friend. She looked around her only to see she was on the same stage without a large light crushing her and her friend. Instead, she saw many old fashioned dressed people staring at her and Shea as if they were in trouble.

"If we are, then I don't like where we ended up," Shea muttered as she also noticed some of the people glaring at them.

"What are you two doing just lying there? You are supposed to be auditioning today, right now, not taking a nap," one man said and at first, the girls did not understand him but then they froze when they realized they could understand a man who was speaking French. Neither of the friends knew French, but they were staring at a man speaking only French and they understood almost every word.

"Auditioning," Tiffani said as she and Shea quickly stood up and noticed many changes to the theater. The main change was that it looked exactly like pictures from how the original opera house looked.

"No way," both friends thought before paying attention to the angry man once again.

"Yes auditioning, you were auditioning for a singing position, while you were auditioning for a dancing or orchestra position," the man said and pointed to Shea and then pointed to Tiffani.

"Oh, well you go first," Shea said nervously and slightly freaked out to Tiffani, who just gave her a small glare.

"Well what do you want me to do first? Dancing or orchestra audition?" Tiffani asked with a hand on her hip and then she noticed she was no longer in her comfortable denim jeans and black sweatshirt. She was now wearing a black leotard and a white tutu. "Why can't I just be in a tank top and shorts?" she thought before glaring down at the shoes hurting her feet. "Add barefoot too," she thought as well before focusing on the man that had been talking to her.

"Dancing, music please," the man said and motioned to the orchestra that was assembled.

"Here goes nothing," Tiffani thought before wishing that Shea had just gone first.

Shea was trying to figure out why she was in a dress and a corset. "The corset has to go," she thought with a frown before staring at the old theater around her. "Not too excited about being in the past, especially not this past if my guess that the phantom is alive in this time period," she thought before grimacing when she noticed Carlotta standing nearby glaring at her. "Not good at all," she thought before looking at her friend who was starting her dance audition.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the Phantom of the Opera. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in this story.

Story start

"She has no classical training," someone hissed and Tiffani heard it while dancing.

"You're just jealous she can dance better than you," another voice whispered and the voice reminded Tiffani of Meg Giry's voice from the movie.

"Enough," the man's voice from earlier said and Tiffani stopped dancing. "You dance well, what do you say Madame Giry?" the man said and then looked to a woman that looked almost exactly like Madame Giry from the movie. Tiffani looked at Madame Giry as well.

"You did well enough to be one of my dancers, but it will be hard work. You still must try out for the orchestra since we are low on some musicians," Madame Giry said strictly and Tiffani gave a nod.

"Thank you," Tiffani said before someone ran up to her holding a case.

"Your instrument," the boy holding the case said before running off after she took the case. She opened the case to see a beautiful wood clarinet sitting inside.

"Perfect," Tiffani whispered before quickly and correctly putting the instrument together and the reed into the mouthpiece. She took a seat in one of the chairs and she heard Shea laugh at her. "I know I look funny, about to play a clarinet in a tutu and leotard," Tiffani muttered before a piece of music was set in front of her. She was asked if she had played the piece before and she shook her head.

"Good, you will play that piece while following the director's count," the man who has enjoyed giving orders so far said and Tiffani just nodded. She looked at Shea and rolled her eyes before focusing on the director and the music. Her fingers fell into place for the beginning of the piece and Shea crossed her fingers.

Tiffani followed the director and somehow played the music well before the man signaled for her to stop. "Thank you band director," she thought as all the years of being in band paid off.

"That's enough, you did well in both. However, we need you for the orchestra more than the dancing position. Do you find that acceptable?" the man asked as he walked towards Tiffani holding what looked to be a contract. "You will be given a room here and food. You will also receive money once a week that you may use for whatever else you need," the man said as he handed her the contract. She read over it before giving a small smile.

"This is acceptable," she said before signing her name. "What am I getting myself into?" she thought before packing away her clarinet and moving over to stand by Shea. The orchestra director pulled her aside to discuss a few things such as her living quarters and practices when Shea was motioned center stage to audition.

"Why do we need another singer? I am the best," Carlotta said affronted as she stuck her nose into the air. Shea was wondering if all her hair and the headpiece on it would make her fall backwards as she tipped her head back.

"Dang, she didn't fall," Shea thought as the man and some other man were assuring Carlotta that Shea would just be a minor singer and never the star. "Rude much," Shea thought and then looked at Tiffani, who looked ready to rip the tutu into shreds. "Surprised she isn't running around naked yet," she thought before focusing on the two men, who she guessed to be the owners of the opera house.

"Now sing whatever opera song you are comfortable with," one of the men said and she shrugged before singing the song that she had been singing before she and Tiffani appeared in the past. She was not the most talented singer in the world, but she was definitely better than Carlotta was. She was smirking on the inside as she sang and felt everyone staring at her.

"Bravo," Tiffani screamed and started clapping when Shea stopped.

"She is nothing compared to me," Carlotta said and Tiffani glared at her.

"No, you're nothing compared to her. Do all of us a favor and put a sock in it, big bird," Tiffani shouted at Carlotta, who opened her mouth like a fish.

"What did you say to me you little tramp?" Carlotta yelled and Tiffani just smiled sweetly before setting down her clarinet case and taking off her tutu.

"I said shut your damn mouth," Tiffani said as she threw her tutu into Carlotta's face. "You're giving all of us a headache and your breath smells like the back end of a cow," she said with a smirk before noticing everyone staring at her for standing in only her leotard and tights. "Not like I'm naked," she muttered before grabbing some man's coat that was nearby.

Shea looked at the two owners of the opera house and waited for their answer while Tiffani wrapped the coat around her form. "You will be one of the singers in the upcoming performance, but you will not be the lead," one of the owners said as the other nodded and Shea just gave a small curtsey.

"Thank you," Shea said before asking if she and Tiffani would be able to room together.

"I wish for my musicians to live together," the music director said and Madame Giry's eyebrows rose.

"All of the other musicians are men, unacceptable. She will stay with the new singer in a room together near the empty suite," Madame Giry insisted and the two friends wondered if they would be near the room where the Phantom is able to sneak in and out of the mirror.

"Must check that out later," Tiffani whispered as she approached Shea from one side.

"No," Shea whispered back but Tiffani just smiled.

"I'm going to investigate anyways, just need to find me a sword," Tiffani whispered before Madame Giry said that Meg would lead us to our room.

"This way," Meg said as two men appeared carrying some luggage, which the girls guessed, was theirs as the men followed behind them as they followed Meg.

"So when does practice for the new show start?" Shea asked as they all walked up some stairs to the room they would be staying in for their work at the opera house.

"Tomorrow after breakfast," Meg answered happily and Tiffani frowned.

"What time is breakfast?" Tiffani asked slightly worried about the answer.

"Five in the morning," Meg answered in her same happy tone and Tiffani just groaned hid her face in Shea's shoulder before they continued walking with a sulking Tiffani.

"Guess we should go to sleep early then," Shea said with a pointed look to her friend who just rolled her eyes before giving an innocent expression with her head tilted to the side.

"I'll be good, at sneaking around," Tiffani said cutely before whispering the last part so only her ears could hear.

The group finally stopped at a doorway that Meg opened with a key connected to a chain, but she was holding another chain with a key attached in her other hand. "This will be your room," she said as she opened the door all the way and let the two friends step inside the room. Two comfortable beds sat in the middle of the room. The beds were not the most exquisite like the top ballerina or top soprano singer would have, but it would work for the friends.

"Thanks Meg," Shea said as the men were leaving after placing the luggage inside the room. Tiffani was setting her clarinet case in one part of the room near the bed she claimed, which was close to the door. "Probably so she can sneak out of here easier," Shea thought before focusing on Meg.

"You're welcome," Meg said before handing Shea the two chains holding the room keys and then taking her leave politely. She shut the door behind her on the way out.

"Get me out of this leotard," Tiffani yelled when Shea turned around and saw Tiffani struggling to get out of the leotard.

"Don't change without telling me so I can at least turn my back towards you so I won't see anything," Shea yelled before turning her back towards her friend.

"We both have the same things," Tiffani said before cracking up in laughter when Shea tossed a decorative pillow at her.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own the Phantom of the Opera. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in this story.

Story start

"So much better," Tiffani said as she sat on her bed wearing a sleep gown. "Hey, get into your sleep gown already so we can go explore without wearing heavy and uncomfortable clothes," she said as she propped herself up with her elbows on the bed and her hands under her chin.

"We are not going exploring on our first night," Shea said as she grabbed her dress and slipped into their washroom to change. "I mean it," she yelled when Tiffani was already tiptoeing towards the bedroom door.

"Come on, how can you resist sneaking around this awesome of a place?" Tiffani asked with a pout as she grabbed a hairpin that had been sitting on the vanity. "Need this later," she thought as Shea exited the washroom in her sleep gown.

"You do know that we could get worse than in trouble, we could get killed," Shea said as she tossed her dress onto a chair with Tiffani's partially destroyed leotard and the coat from earlier.

"What's your point? We've dealt with worse," her friend said excitedly as she slipped out of the bedroom with Shea following her. "Explore the stage or this room first?" she asked Shea as they stopped in front of the room that held the mirror leading to the catacombs beneath the opera house.

"Well we don't have any light source to use once we explore the room so let's explore the stage," Shea said and Tiffani nodded. "Anyways, we will need at least a few candles if we explore the catacombs," Shea thought as they made their way to the stage. Tiffani was already climbing onto the stage while Shea just shook her head and went around to the stairs. "I swear that you are a monkey," she muttered and her friend just grinned before doing a back flip on the stage.

"What makes you think that? Now, would you like to perform since we were interrupted last time, or should we just go snoop around and try on fun costumes?" Tiffani asked before she started spinning around the stage to amuse herself.

"What do we do best?" Shea asked with a smirk.

"Snoop and cause trouble," the two friends said at the same time with matching smirks before they walked to the stage exits so they could look around at all the costumes and props.

"Hey Shea, watch your neck," Tiffani called back as she used her eyes to signal towards the hanging ropes around the area that came from the upper apparatus that allowed for movements of props and lights.

"You watch your own," Shea called back before she made a happy sound when she found a cape. "This is beautiful," she said as she ran her hands over the material.

"Look, I'm a helpless maiden that is so naïve that anyone could hurt me, oh," Tiffani said as she held an innocent looking dress in front of her sleep gown and acted as if she was about to faint.

"That doesn't suit you at all," Shea said as she put on the cape. "This however, suits me perfectly," she said with a smile as she moved the cape.

"Oh yes, Count Shea, has come to drink our blood. Run for your lives, grab some garlic, and if you throw the garlic in her mouth then you get ten points. Stake her through the heart you get twenty, and if you get really inventive then you get fifty points," Tiffani said and laughed when Shea threw a shoe at her that was lying around nearby.

"So funny, go find a different costume, one that will actually suit you," Shea said and Tiffani just shrugged before hanging the dress back up and looking for another costume. A small chill travelled through Shea and she froze before looking above her and putting her arms up near her neck.

A scream from Tiffani made her gasp and run to where the scream came from in the masses of costumes. Shea breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that Tiffani was unharmed. "I found the perfect costume," Tiffani yelled before winking at Shea when she showed Shea the dark fairy like dress.

"I thought you were hurt, you dummy," Shea yelled and threw something else at Tiffani. It was too dark in the room to see what this flying projectile was, but Tiffani dodged it.

"Well if that had hit me then I would have been, so cruel," Tiffani said with a fake sniffle before yelping and tossing away the dress when Shea started running after her. "I'll be good," she yelled as Shea threw something else at her.

"No, you won't," Shea yelled back as she threw more random objects in the dark at her friend.

"You're right, I won't," Tiffani yelled back before laughing when the two of them ended up running around on the stage again. Nobody else was in the stage area, which gave the room a darker feeling than when the room is lit up to show off the grandeur.

"Rope," Shea yelled when a noose fell down from above the two of them and in front of Tiffani. She was worried for her friend, but just laughed when Tiffani let out a Tarzan yell and grabbed onto the rope and tried to swing on it. She was actually able to swing on it before the rope was released and she fell to the stage on her feet holding the rope.

Shea had caught a glimpse of a white mask when Tiffani was swinging on the noose like she was Tarzan swinging on a jungle vine. "Look Shea, free rope," Tiffani said before she was smacked over the head by Shea. "What was that for?" she yelled before pouting at Shea's glare.

"You were just swinging like Tarzan on that noose," Shea said while Tiffani was untying the noose.

"It was fun," Tiffani said with a smirk before she made a lasso and tried to swing it, but she failed miserably. "Now that was not fun," she said before she kicked the rope away from her.

"Bad rope," she muttered before hugging Shea. "Let's go to sleep now," she said cutely before running off towards their room.

"Don't you dare hurt her," Shea growled at the darkness while looking above the stage before she too made her way to her room.

Nothing else strange happened during the night, but the next morning some of the workers and dancers were saying how they heard such strange noises last night. Tiffani was trying not to giggle while she ate the breakfast sitting in front of her. Shea just smiled before she too focused on her breakfast.

Today was the day that practice for the new production started. Tiffani was already given the music for the new production, while the owners had already told Shea that they would need a little more time to decide what parts she would sing in the production. Officially that mean that Carlotta was being a pain in the rear end and the owners were too wimpy to stick up for their own ideas.

"You'll be heard and you'll shine better than Carlotta could even dream to sound," Tiffani said happily to her friend before she was dragged away to the orchestra section.

"Thanks, Tiffani," Shea thought with a smile before she had to listen to Carlotta start her daily whining.

Practice turned out to be more like pure torture. Carlotta was whining and complaining about every little insignificant matter. She was mostly whining when the orchestra played correctly and she messed up, but she would blame it on the orchestra. Shea looked over at Tiffani and could tell that she was growing extremely agitated.

"That's it," Tiffani growled before quickly separating her clarinet and putting it back inside its case. She placed the case in the chair and glared at the stage, but mostly at Carlotta.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own the Phantom of the Opera. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in this story.

Story start

"Time to finally enjoy the show," Shea thought with a smirk as Tiffani climbed onto the stage even though she was wearing a dress, which Shea had had to fight with her to even get her into the dress. She just stood back and looked at her friend, who was slowly making her way towards Carlotta.

"I've had about as much of your complaining as I can stand. You are a grown woman so act like it and quit whining like a young child that did not get its way. The orchestra is not messing up at all. The messing up problem is coming from you and your atrocious voice. Do you call those vocal chords or torture chords? My ears would be screaming in pain right now if they could. You have no talent. You drive everyone in this building absolutely mad. You are not some beautiful shining star you seem to believe you are and I am sick and tired of hearing and seeing you. Do all of us a favor and shut your trap," Tiffani said calmly but angrily. However, by the end of her speech she was practically growling at Carlotta.

"And get rid of that ridiculous hairdo, oh and your boobs aren't supposed to roll out of your dress like that so show some class and tuck them in a bit," Tiffani said before smiling sweetly and jumping off the stage to put her clarinet back together.

Everyone in the room was shocked except for Shea. Carlotta was sputtering to try to say something as Tiffani resumed her seat calmly in the orchestra area. Shea could not hold it anymore and she started laughing until tears came to her eyes.

"How dare you say that to me, the wonderful and beautiful Carlotta," Carlotta finally screamed and Tiffani happily asked for a muffler from one of the brass players.

"I said for you to shut your trap," Tiffani yelled as she jumped on the stage and tackled Carlotta to try to put the muffler in her mouth.

"What do we do?" the main male singer asked confusedly as everyone watched Tiffani stuff the muffler into Carlotta's mouth.

"Here's some rope," Shea called and threw Tiffani some rope.

"Perfect," Tiffani said happily before thanking Shea and then she went back to tying up Carlotta. "Shea can sing Carlotta's parts, so don't worry about having a new star for the show. She's right there, your new star," Tiffani said smiling cheerfully to the owners before pointing at Shea, who was a bit surprised and a little nervous.

"Thanks a bunch, Tiffani," Shea thought as the owners quickly approached her and begged her to sing the main female part. Tiffani was taking this moment to drag a tied up and muffled Carlotta from the stage.

"Dang woman, what do you eat? Too many bonbons," Tiffani growled as she dragged Carlotta off the stage and towards the back door that she had found in the opera house last night. She shoved Carlotta out of the opera house and gave the struggling woman a wicked smile before she closed the door. "Job well done," she said with a laugh as she dusted off her hands.

"Don't move," a voice growled from the darkness and Tiffani just shrugged before moving forward still. "I told you not to move," the voice growled again before Tiffani dodged another noose that was thrown at her neck.

"Oh yes, and throwing a noose at my neck will make me want to stay still," she said before spinning around and seeing nothing behind her. "Growly voice in the dark, absolutely terrifying," she said before rolling her eyes and made to turn around. However, she did not fully turn and she grabbed the noose that was flying towards her neck again. She pulled on the rope, but whoever was holding the rope did not budge. She yelped when the rope was pulled back and she went with it since she did not let go in time.

She ran into a warm chest and looked up to see a white mask covering part of a man's face. "Your friend will not be the lead," the man, now revealed as the phantom growled.

"Christine Daae will not be the lead, anyways she is too young and naïve to truly know what is expected of her and of what you expect," Tiffani said back strongly before smirking at the Phantom's glare.

"How do you know about her and what I think of her?" he growled as he went to grab her by the neck, but Tiffani moved away from his reach just in time.

"Angels of music should not trick young naïve women," Tiffani said before she flashed him a smile and she moved farther away when he went to approach her. "She will not be able to handle the pressure of the stage and your attention. Anyways her heart belongs to another so if I were you, I would let the young lamb go before the wolf gets too hungry and then starves to death when the lamb is taken away," she said softly before she rushed back out to the stage to see Shea waiting with a glare and a tapping foot.

"Well I hope you're happy, I get to sing in front of hundreds of people now and be the lead female singer for this production," Shea said before she hit Tiffani with her script.

"I thought you'd be happy to be the lead role. Anyways, I just saw the phantom and he's going to try to get you out of the picture so Christine can sing so watch out. I'll watch your back as much as I can but be careful. I tried to get him to see sense that Christine will never be able to be with him and that she will eventually be stolen away, but who knows how much he will listen to what I have to say," Tiffani said seriously in a whisper to her friend.

"Thanks for creating more trouble for me, but I'll watch my back. You need to watch yours too. He tried to hang you last night," Shea said and poked Tiffani on the arm.

"Oh, he tried to kill me twice just now so no worries," Tiffani said with a smile before she laughed and jumped away from Shea, who was swinging her script at Tiffani again.

"You just don't know how to stay out of trouble," Shea said with a sigh and her friend just shook her head before she skipped away to practice some more with the orchestra.

"I'm so happy that Carlotta is gone. Your voice is beautiful and we will make this production the best it has ever been," the lead male singer said excitedly as he grabbed Shea's hands and kissed her cheeks.

"Thanks, well let's get practicing," Shea said with a small smile on her face. She was happy for the compliments but freaked out by the man invading her bubble.

The practice flew by but Shea and Tiffani made sure they kept alert in case the Phantom tried something. A letter was the only action from the Phantom as practiced came to a close and the letter fluttered down to land in front of Shea. She picked it up while Tiffani jumped onto the stage holding her clarinet case.

"Let's open it in the room," Shea whispered before hiding the letter in Tiffani's case. Madame Giry gave them a small worried look before they disappeared. She had been about to talk to them since she was the letter, but the two women disappeared before she could.

"Wonder what he wants to say to you," Tiffani said as they now sat in their room and she handed Shea the letter.

"We'll find out now," Shea said with a shrug before breaking the red skull wax seal. "That's not ominous at all," she said and Tiffani laughed a little bit.

"It says: Welcome to my opera house, your stay should not be long. Christine Daae is to be the lead and you shall not stand in her way. I would watch your step in the dark and when ropes are swinging by, because you do not know this opera house like I do and you might find an unwelcome end. Your friend the musician is in need of watching herself as well. I do not take well to challenges in my opera house and the challenges never last long. Signed the Phantom of the Opera," Shea read the letter before placing it down on the bed.

The room was full of silence before the two friends started laughing. "Oh he just declared war," Shea said between laughter and Tiffani smirked at her.

"He may strike fear into the hearts of everyone else here but he has another thing coming to him if he thinks we are just going to roll over and disappear. You my wonderful friend are the lead and you deserve it. No young lovesick naïve girl is going to take that away from you and I will do everything in my power to make sure she does not. In addition, I cannot wait to mess with the Phantom again, such an interesting fellow. He makes me laugh when he growls," Tiffani said happily before hugging Shea.

"Just don't get killed," Shea said before she hit Tiffani with a pillow. "That's for almost getting killed twice earlier today," she yelled before a big pillow fight ensued.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own the Phantom of the Opera. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in this story.

Story start

The next few days at the opera house were nothing too out of the ordinary. Carlotta thankfully never appeared ever again, which made everyone at the opera house relieved. Shea was feeling a little pressure about the performance she would be giving in a few weeks. Tiffani had already memorized the music for the performance so she was bored more often than not.

The Phantom had not shown his face again but Christine Daae was seen chasing around Raoul, who had showed up a few days ago. Of course, the two lovebirds were flirting and seeing each other in secret alcoves whenever they had the chance. The two of them were actually running away together to a secret alcove right at that moment during practice and Shea and Tiffani saw him.

"Bet the phantom is loving that," Shea said during the break they were allowed to have during practice.

"I told the man to get over Christine but who knows, he's been obsessed with her for a while. She seems like an airhead to me," Tiffani with a shrug before laughing when Shea went to smack her on the head.

"Be nice, anyways, I see you finally got to wear some pants and a shirt instead of that dress you always try to destroy," Shea said as she looked at her friend, who was actually wearing men's clothes instead of wearing a dress.

"Well the director does not want me to be a distraction for the other musicians so he allows me to wear men's clothing. If you were not the lead you could wear this too, but since you have to be the lead then you have to wear the pretty dresses," Tiffani said sweetly while Shea was glaring at her.

"Whose fault is it that I have to wear these dresses?" Shea asked with a growl as Tiffani started backing away from her.

"The owners," Tiffani yelled before she ran away in the same direction that Raoul and Christine disappeared.

"Don't blame those fools," Shea yelled as she chased after her friend. The two of them were running closer to where giggling was coming from. The friends ran quicker when they saw the noose about to swing around Raoul's neck from above him.

"Move," Tiffani screamed as she tackled Raoul and Shea grabbed Christine to pull her out of the way. Tiffani narrowly missed the noose slipping over her own neck as she tackled Raoul to safety.

"What are you doing? Get off me," Raoul said affronted as he harshly shoved Tiffani off him and he stood up brushing off his clothes. Tiffani cursed when she was pushed hard enough to hit her head painfully on the floor.

"Such a gentleman, she just saved your life from an angry phantom and you hurt her," Shea yelled as she let go of Christine, who ran to Raoul, and Shea rushed over to her friend, who was still on the floor now holding her head. She grabbed Tiffani's head and hissed when she saw blood on her friend's hand and head.

"Go get a doctor, now," Shea yelled at the couple, who looked shaken up. Christine was mumbling about the phantom, but when Shea yelled again she snapped out of her mumbling. "Go get that doctor or so help me he will be in more pain than he could imagine," Shea yelled pointing at Raoul.

"Raoul, let's get the doctor," Christine pleaded before the couple ran back to the stage where everyone was standing around.

"Tiffani, can you hear me? Can you see me?" Shea asked worriedly for her friend, who was now holding her other hand to the bleeding area on the back of her head.

"Can definitely hear you after all that yelling, but seeing you is hard since you are really blurry," Tiffani muttered before trying to stand up, but her legs gave out. Shea caught her before she hurt herself again and helped her sit back down.

"Just take it easy, hopefully those two numbskulls will get you a doctor," Shea said as she moved the hair out of Tiffani's face.

"Or just leave me here while they run off to go eat each other's faces again," Tiffani said weakly before trying to chuckle.

"That's probably true, I'll go get you a doctor, just please be alright. Just stay alive until I can return," Shea said before she ran off towards the stage to get help.

"Dumb pretty boy, oh phantom if you're listening, if you kill Raoul then I have no qualms with that, but please open your eyes to how much of a bimbo Christine is. If you kill me for badmouthing her then I will come back to haunt you for eternity, but you have to realize she is not the amazing woman you believe her to be," Tiffani said calmly as she tried to let her vision focus, but it refused to make the blurriness disappear.

Silence was the only answer to her words, but a big blurry black figure with a little bit of white appeared in front of her. "Why did you stop me?" the phantom growled as he stood before Tiffani, who looked up at the blurry white spot on his figure.

"Because I wanted to swing on the rope like Tarzan again, but I missed the rope," Tiffani said trying to speak normally with her big smile, but pain laced through her head. "Shouldn't have even helped that dumb pretty boy, he hurt me after I saved his life," she muttered before looking at her bloodied hands.

"Could you just scare the two of them away? I'm tired of seeing that jerk's face and listening to Christine's dumb giggles. She isn't the smartest cookie if you know what I mean," she said even though she heard the Phantom growl angrily at what she said. Her pain increased when he bent down and wrapped a hand around her throat. She struggled for air as he picked her up and pushed her against the wall with only his hand around her throat.

"I love Christine, she should be the star of my opera house. Do not speak badly about her," he growled as he brought his face close to hers.

"Do you really think she'll accept you? Do you really think she will be happy with you caging her like a pretty bird that you can listen to her singing whenever you demand? She'll never accept the phantom, she only wants the angel of music to help her become a star," Tiffani choked out when the man's hand loosened a bit. The loosened hold did not last long when he tightened his grip and cut off her air.

"How do you know all this? You have been here for barely any time. You are never around when I speak to Christine as her angel. You know nothing," the Phantom growled angrily in her face as his grip was hurting her neck.

"She believes the angel is her father, not you, Eric," she gasped out before noise erupted from down the hall. The glare on the Phantom's face left to look confused before he scowled and left Tiffani alone in the hallway. Shea and the doctor were running down the hall towards Tiffani, who was now sliding down to the floor tentatively holding her neck and coughing.

"I'll kill him," Shea thought angrily when she saw the black and blue handprints on Tiffani's neck.

"Who did this to her?" the doctor asked in shock before he went to work on helping Tiffani's head and her throat. The music director and the owners were the next group of people to rush to the scene. The music director was in shock and outrage at the extent of her injuries.

"She will not be able to play with those injuries, this fool's actions have caused me to lose my best clarinet player for a while until she is healed," the music director yelled angrily at the owners and Raoul, who had appeared with Christine just then.

"I did not mean her harm," Raoul said and Shea was the one to glare and get in his face next.

"You shoved her as hard as you could after she saved your life from the Phantom who was about to put a noose around your neck," Shea yelled before she slapped Raoul. Christine was in shock and fear when she saw the condition of Tiffani's neck. The bruised handprints on her neck made her cling tighter to Raoul.

"I did not put those marks around her neck," Raoul yelled back at Shea after he was slapped.

"No, but because she saved you the Phantom hurt her while I had to go get the doctor since you and Miss Daae were too busy kissing each other in another part of the opera house instead of getting a doctor like I told you to," Shea screamed angrily. Another cough and a small whimper from her friend made her leave the couple and rush over to her friend.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own the Phantom of the Opera. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in this story.

Story start

"Raoul, let's just leave. I can be a star somewhere else. It's not safe here for us, let's just run away from this place," Christine pleaded as she pulled Raoul a small distance away from the group around Tiffani.

"But this is your dream," Raoul said as he placed his hands on Christine's arms.

"My dream is to be with you," Christine said and Raoul just nodded before he and Christine fled the opera house. He would send for Christine's possessions another time. Shea and the Phantom were the only people who noticed the departure of Christine and Raoul. Shea looked to a shadowed area to see the Phantom standing there with a furious expression.

"She told you that Christine would leave you," Shea whispered as everyone walked past the shadowed area. She gave the Phantom a glare before rushing back to the doctor and to the worker that was carrying Tiffani to their room.

"Will her throat heal soon?" the music director was asking the doctor as Shea and the stage worker helped gently set Tiffani onto her bed and under the covers. The doctor had already wrapped her head. The stage worker took off Tiffani's shoes while Shea arranged the pillows to make her friend as comfortable as possible.

"She will need to rest her throat for a week at the most before she plays again, which means no practicing and not talking much," the doctor said and Tiffani gave Shea a frown.

"You'll survive not taking for a week, or maybe you won't," Shea said and finished with a changed opinion after she thought of how much her friend talks. Tiffani glared at her before smacking Shea's arm. "You'll be better in no time," she whispered to her friend before assuring the music director that Tiffani would not forget the music and that she would be well enough to play for the first performance in two weeks' time.

After everyone was assured that Tiffani would be fine, they left the room and Shea was pacing around angrily. "I should kill him for what he did to do you. Mainly I should just kill Raoul for starting all this in the first place. If you hadn't saved him and if he hadn't run off to make out with Christine again instead of getting the doctor then this wouldn't have happened to you," Shea was saying while ringing her hands as if she wanted to choke Raoul.

"Shea," Tiffani croaked out and Shea glared at her.

"Don't you dare talk, you need to get better," Shea hissed as she walked over to Tiffani and sat beside her on the bed.

"I'll be ok," Tiffani mouthed and smiled at Shea before she fell asleep.

"I know you will, but a certain Phantom won't be if I get my hands on him," Shea whispered heatedly as she grabbed the hairpin and a sword she had found earlier that day. She marched over to the room containing the mirror leading to the catacombs. The lock stood no chance to her pickpocket skills and she was soon inside the room lighting a lantern she had also found earlier in a storage room.

"You do not hurt my friend," she growled as she opened the mirror and entered the catacombs with a lantern in one hand and her other hand tightly clutching a freshly sharpened sword. "Oh Phantom, I have something to talk to you about, and if I don't like your answer I'm going to cut your throat. I might just cut your throat anyways," she yelled as she went deeper into the catacombs.

Shea frowned as she waited for the man she was yelling at to appear. She did not have to wait long as the Phantom did appear before her. He was not holding any weapon that she could see but she would not lose her weariness around him. "You hurt my friend," she growled pointing her sword at the man.

"She stopped me from killing that pathetic boy," the Phantom growled back in return.

"Oh grow up, she told you that Christine would leave you. Christine would never be able to handle you anyways. The one woman that might be able to actually stand you is lying on her bed with your handprint bruised on her neck. Trying to put a noose around my friend is one thing, but actually choking her is another. If Tiffani decides to forgive you when she can talk without cringing in pain, then I might not kill you. However, I warn you now, do not go anywhere near Tiffani if you have any intent to harm or kill her. Neither she nor I have done anything to deserve your wrath. A young girl you have been obsessing over and tricking may have left you, but she never loved you. She never knew who you really were. To her you were just her father's spirit come to guide her in her singing career, but she never knew or cared for the Phantom that was actually pulling her little strings like a puppet," Shea said seriously, as she stared the man before her down, because he truly was a man and not some all-powerful phantom figure.

"You may scare others, but you do not scare me or my friend. You never will scare us, nor will we ever back down when you challenge us. However, do yourself a favor and release the idea of Christine out of your mind. She is out of your reach and always will be. After you've finally let her go, then I expect you to apologize to Tiffani or so help me I'll find where you live and drag you out of there to apologize to my friend," Shea said before she eyed the Phantom with disgust before leaving the catacombs and returning to her room where Tiffani was still fast asleep.

"Let's hope that sinks in or next time I'm hurting him," she growled before she rid the lantern of light and set down the sword. She looked sadly at her friend before she went to her own bed. "I've never seen you this hurt," she thought looking at Tiffani, who would cringe at times in her sleep when she moved her neck. Shea sighed before falling asleep as well.

The week after Raoul and Christine left and Raoul and the Phantom hurt Tiffani, everyday life in the opera house was going smoothly. Tiffani had been on bed rest for two days, but now she was walking around fine and could talk a little bit, but not much. A few glares from Shea and the music director and she would shut her mouth.

"So bored," Tiffani whispered as she watched Shea practice and perform beautifully. She was sitting in one of the theater seats that were situated in front of the orchestra area. She was watching Shea, but playing with the coat covering the dress she was wearing. Buttoning and unbuttoning the buttons on the coat only kept her occupied for so long.

"Alright take a break," the owners yelled and Shea grabbed a glass of water from a worker before she joined Tiffani in the seats.

"How are you feeling?" Shea asked after she took a few drinks of the water.

Tiffani just looked at her friend with a small glare before whispering, "I am more bored than I could ever imagine and no one lets me do anything. I cannot even go explore the opera house anymore without a chaperone because everyone is afraid the Phantom is going to try to kill me."

Shea sighed before giving her friend a sad smile. "It's for the best, anyways you'll be able to talk soon," she said before giving her friend a side hug.

"I know my voice will get better, I just want something to do during the day. I want to explore. I'll carry a dagger if that makes you feel better," Tiffani whispered as she hugged Shea back.

"Fine, just be careful, and if the Phantom shows up then kick his ass," Shea whispered as she slipped Tiffani a dagger before making her way back to the stage since practice was over.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own the Phantom of the Opera. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in this story.

Story start

As Tiffani got farther away from the stage and deeper into the opera house, she let out a sigh of relief. "Just needed to get away from everyone for a bit," she thought as she remembered how much people have been watching and chaperoning her around. "Makes me feel like a kid that's done something wrong," she thought before she took a seat at a couch in the hallway that she was standing in.

She rested for a while on the couch with her eyes closed. She was feeling better now, her head was healing and so was her throat, but she was annoyed by the fact at how tired she still got. "Just ready to feel like my normal self," she whispered before she felt something light fall into her lap. She opened one eye and saw a red rose with a black ribbon sitting in her lap. A small note was attached to the ribbon.

"My apologies, I was blinded by obsession and rage," she read and looked around, but she did not see anyone. "Thanks for this, but next time you're angry, don't choke me. Anyways, I'll forgive you if you step out right now and show yourself to me," she said as she stood up from the couch with the rose and note in one of her hands.

A few moments passed before a figure slipped out of the shadows. Tiffani looked straight into the man wearing the white mask in front of her. Her face was stern before she gave a small smile. "I forgive you," she said softly before she smelled the rose with a bigger smile. "And thanks for giving me my favorite flower," she said showing him her smile again.

"I will not show my anger towards you again when I am angry at another," the Phantom said before giving a bow.

"Sounds good to me," Tiffani said before she looked towards where she heard Shea singing again. "And what about my friend being the lead?" she asked and looked back at the Phantom.

The Phantom was silent, as he took looked at Shea, who was performing well on the stage. "She will not be bothered," he said and Tiffani smirked.

"Well that's even better because it would not end well for you or anyone else in this opera house if you bothered her. You incurred her wrath after you hurt me. Trust me, she looks all nice and sweet now but she can go all fire breathing dragon ready to rip you to shreds in no time if you anger her again like you did earlier this week," Tiffani answered before twirling the flower between her fingers.

"I appreciate the warning," the Phantom said before he went to disappear. Tiffani saw this and quickly grabbed his cloak.

"Wait, did you really think a little flower is going to make me fully be happy with your apology after what you did?" she asked with a sly look.

"Most women happily accept a flower as an apology," he said with a confused look.

"Most women, that's the issue here, I'm not like most women. Anyways, I vote you show me a secret tunnel that I do not already know about in this place so my friend and I can cause more mischief," she suggested while her mind went over all the trouble she and Shea could cause with the knowledge of more secret tunnels.

The Phantom was silent before he actually let out a chuckle. "If my guess about you is correct so far then I think you will have more enjoyment from finding the tunnels on your own," he said and Tiffani pouted at him before rolling her eyes and sticking the rose in her hair.

"Well I already found the mirror tunnel so if I cannot find any others then I will just bug you until you tell me. Well hope you have a nice day, I'm hungry so time to find some food," she said with a shrug before smiling and waving at the Phantom. The Phantom stared at her for a moment before he disappeared back into his secret passageways.

"Food, food, food, where are you?" Tiffani called out as she walked around the opera house, which is where Shea found her soon enough.

"Are you calling for food like it is a kitten?" her friend asked and Tiffani nodded before hearing Shea laughing.

"I do not think the food is going to meow back and answer you," Shea said before patting Tiffani on top of the head.

"I'm not a dog," Tiffani said with a pout as she swatted the hand away.

"Then why do you usually sniff out the food before you see it?" Shea asked with an eyebrow raised and her hands crossed across her chest.

"Because my nose has a mind of its own and does what it wants to do," Tiffani said seriously before screaming in joy when she finally smelled food and took off running down a hallway.

"Don't run, you're still hurt," Shea yelled back in frustration after she chased after her friend.

"I feel as good as new," Tiffani yelled back before she slipped on a wet part of the floor. She scrambled up and looked sheepishly at her friend, who was glaring at her. "See, just fine," she said before disappearing into a doorway where the smell of food was strong.

"Right, just fine," Shea said with an eye roll before she heard Tiffani screaming.

"Food, glorious food, how I have missed you," Tiffani was screaming when Shea entered the room. A cook was standing in the corner looking scared as he held a ladle in front of him as a weapon to keep Tiffani away from him.

"You ate about thirty minutes ago," Shea said with a laugh before she took a seat at the table across from her friend.

"If the stomach says feed me then I must obey," her friend said before she happily ate a bread roll.

"Is she a monster?" a waiter whispered to the cook before bread rolls and green beans that were thrown by both Shea and Tiffani pelted him.

"Enjoy your meal," the cook said quickly as he drug the waiter out of the room and left the two girls alone.

"Plan on it," Tiffani said as she handed Shea a glass of red wine.

"I still have practice after this," Shea said eyeing the wine that her friend was already happily drinking.

"Well then give it back, no need to waste good stuff," her friend said and Shea pulled the wine closer to her.

"No, my wine," Shea said before sticking her tongue out at Tiffani.

"That's what I thought," her friend said before laughing, which earned her a bread roll thrown at her face, which she caught with her teeth.

"You can still surprise me with your strange antics some times," Shea said before she enjoyed her meal and the wine.

"Practice time," the owners yelled as Shea and Tiffani entered the room containing the stage. "Ah there is our singer," they said together and Shea just gave a small smile before glaring at Tiffani.

"Twinkle, twinkle little bat, I wonder why you have a cat," Tiffani was singing goofily as she was stumbling just a bit.

"You just had to drink two bottles," Shea hissed before setting her friend down into an audience seat.

"It was yummy," Tiffani said before hiccupping. Shea rolled her eyes with a small laugh before she went on stage. "Nap time," she whispered before she fell asleep and ignored the world around her.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own the Phantom of the Opera. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in this story. I do not own Scooby Doo.

Story start

Shea was grumbling under her breath as she sat around the nice dining table in the opera house. The owners had drug her there to eat with some of the opera house's benefactors. She did not feel good about leaving Tiffani vulnerable in the opera house alone. Her friend was still sleeping away, dead to the world, in the audience seat where she left her.

"She better be alright," Shea thought before a man with chestnut brown hair that brought out his green eyes distracted her. "She'll be fine," she thought before the man introduced himself as the new main benefactor of the opera house.

Tiffani woke up slowly and a little confused. "Why is it so dark in here?" she yelled before she fell out of the seat she had been occupying during her sleep. "Dumb chair," she muttered and kicked the chair before she stood up. She saw a few candles still lit around the stage so she made her way there.

"Wonder where Shea went, with how protective she has been lately I'm surprised she left me alone?" she said before smiling in glee when she saw a cane and a top hat. "Mine, finders keepers," she cheered as she put the hat on and placed the cane in front of her.

"Well since I feel fabulous time to dance," Tiffani said before she started goofing off around the stage.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" a male's voice said from nowhere and Tiffani jumped in fright.

"Oh, you scared me," Tiffani said as she spun around and saw the music director giving her a disapproving stare.

"Go rest, now," he said as he motioned towards the way to the dorms.

"Yes sir," she said as she quickly rushed off the stage but she kept the cane and top hat. "He acts like my dad," she thought before she veered into another hallway before the music director saw what she did. "Time to find secret passages," she thought as she started tapping the cane on the wall to hear where a wall was hollow.

After a few minutes of doing this, she heard that hollow sound in a dark area of a wall. "Bingo," she cheered before she moved over to the wall and started feeling for something that would make the wall reveal its secret passageway. "Why is this so easy for the Scooby and Shaggy?" she muttered remembering about the cartoon Scooby Doo.

"Finally," she cheered when she the wall slid back a bit and she saw a dark tunnel. "And now I need a light, which I don't have or know where to find one quickly," she muttered before moving the wall back to its original place.

"Whose down there? Everyone should be in the dorms or at the dinner party held by the owners," a man yelled down the hallway. He was not able to see Tiffani since the opera house was getting darker inside.

"Then why are you running around?" Tiffani yelled back before she ran off laughing.

"Hey, get back here," the man yelled as he tried to chase after Tiffani, who was already disappearing around a corner.

"Too slow," she yelled back before someone grabbed her and pulled her into a dark tunnel before the wall appeared in front of her and blocked the hallway from view. She went to say something but a gloved hand was placed over her mouth.

"Quiet," the Phantom's voice whispered into her ear and she withheld the shiver her body wanted to give at hearing his voice so close to her ear.

"Where did that woman go?" the man from the hallway earlier called out in front of the wall hiding Tiffani and the Phantom from view. "She's on her own in this place," the man cursed before his footsteps faded away.

"Thanks," Tiffani said with a smile as the Phantom turned her around in his arms. She could barely see in the dark hidden tunnel, but she could see a bit of white in the darkness. "You know, you just showed me a secret hiding place even though you said you were not going to," she said with a smirk and gave the Phantom a poke on his arm.

"Would you have rather I not?" the Phantom asked before he grabbed Tiffani's hand and started leading her down the dark tunnel.

"Glad you did, now where are you leading me?" she asked as she was led down a dark tunnel that did not let her see anything but darkness around her.

"Be patient," the Phantom said as he turned a corner. His eyes were used to the tunnels so he moved effortlessly as the girl behind him stumbled along.

"That's hard for me to do," Tiffani muttered as she thought of all the times her family and Shea had gave her a look when she had trouble being patient.

"Did you know that the benefactors of my opera house have been dining tonight with your friend?" the Phantom asked as he stopped in front of another secret door. His stop was unseen or noticed by Tiffani so she ran into his back. He turned around and caught her before she fell.

"I heard about that, but I did not know Shea was with them. Can we spy on them?" she asked with a smirk as she thought of what Shea would be doing at a boring dinner like that.

"One step ahead of you," he said before he quietly opened the secret door that led to an area close to where Shea and the benefactor from earlier were now chatting with glasses of champagne in their hands.

"Oh she found her a guy already, she works quickly," Tiffani muttered as she and the Phantom watched Shea talk to the handsome man in front of her. His green eyes and chestnut hair definitely made his aristocratic features stand out. "Good pick," Tiffani thought before focusing back on her friend.

"That is the main benefactor," the Phantom whispered into Tiffani's ear as they watched Shea and the benefactor flirt with each other.

"Well I don't care if he's Pinocchio. If he wants to be with my friend then he better go about this the right way and court her," Tiffani said with a big nod before smirking at the Phantom. "I would break up their cute moment but my friend would kill me, but we could go mess with the owners a bit?" she said and the Phantom just shook his head and smirked at her as he brought his face close to hers.

"Already have," he said and her jaw dropped before she heard screams sound from the dining area and the owners ran out of the room with their eyes watering and they ran straight to Shea.

"The Phantom has kidnapped your friend, my dear," one of the owners yelled and Shea dropped her glass of champagne before she glared at the letter the owners gave her.

"No, you haven't," Tiffani whispered looking at the Phantom, who was giving her his usual smirk.

"He better not have," Shea yelled angrily as she went to storm straight towards Christine's old room to go through the mirror tunnel and inflict much bodily harm to the Phantom, who was currently chuckling behind Tiffani.

"You know that she would kill you if she found you," Tiffani whispered before a rope appeared from above the two of them that would easily reach the floor where Shea and the others stood.

"That's why you're going to slide down that rope," the Phantom said before he handed Tiffani the rope. He stole a kiss on the lips from her before he shoved her off the side of the banister that they had been hiding behind to spy. She was shocked by the kiss before she cheered while sliding down the rope.

"Tiffani," Shea screamed when she saw her friend sliding down a rope to the floor.

"Do that again," her friend said happily before she was attacked by a hug from Shea.

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you again? If he did then he's dead," Shea growled and her friend laughed before getting close to her ear.

"He kissed me," Tiffani whispered before skipping out of her friend's arms and towards their room. The main benefactor and the owners watched shocked as a girl that was supposedly kidnapped by the Phantom of the Opera happily skipped away.

"Wait a minute, you can't say that and run off," Shea growled as she chased after her friend.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own the Phantom of the Opera. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in this story. I do not own Scooby Doo. I also own Louis.

Story start

"Was he a good kisser?" Shea asked once she and Tiffani were back in their room.

"Not telling," Tiffani said teasingly before smirking at her friend. "So who was tall and charming back there?" she asked and now it was Shea's turn to go quiet.

"Not telling," Shea answered and turned away from her friend.

"At least tell me his name," her friend yelled before tackling Shea. The two tumbled off the bed and to the floor.

"His name is Louis, now get off me. I'm still mad at you for running around with the Phantom while I thought he had kidnapped you and was killing you or something," Shea said as she shoved her friend off her and she stood up.

"Oh, we weren't running around. We were spying on you and Louis," Tiffani answered while acting like she was swooning before she laughed nervously at the look she was getting from Shea.

"You mean that I was worried for no reason whatsoever," Shea yelled before she started hitting Tiffani with a pillow.

"Well at least I didn't interrupt you and it wasn't like you were doing the naughty," Tiffani yelled back before her friend paused.

"You're dead," Shea screamed before Tiffani ran out of the room to escape her pillow wielding angry friend.

"Phantom, now would be a wonderful time to appear out of nowhere and take me away to safety," Tiffani yelled while running around the stage with her friend still trying to hit her with the pillow. The only answer she received was a chuckle and she saw the Phantom standing on the rope structure above just watching the scene. "Traitor," she yelled and pointed at him before she dove off the stage to dodge Shea's attack, which was no longer from a pillow. Her friend had grabbed a music stand and was swinging it around at her.

"I'm sorry, I'll try not to spy again," Tiffani finally screamed with a big welt on her head from the music stand, which Shea had successfully hit her with after a few more minutes of running. "So cruel," she said as she sniffled and rubbed the bump on her head.

"Well I feel better, time for bed. The first performance is tomorrow and you better get some rest too since you have to play tomorrow," Shea said happily before she made her way back to her room.

"How do you expect me to play with this on my head? I'll have to wear a hat," Tiffani yelled back while pointing to the bump on her head, but her friend was already gone. "Well I'll just surprise everyone tomorrow. I'm not wearing a dress like everyone wants me to do," she grumbled before she got up and something caught her eye.

Another of the Phantom's roses was lying on the stage with a blanket underneath. "Fine, I forgive you for not helping me escape from Shea," she yelled before happily cuddling up with the blanket as she smelled the rose and walked back to her room.

The two friends slept peacefully through the night but nerves and excitement were running through both of them as they woke up on the day of the first performance. Shea was a nervous wreck but Tiffani was just excited to wear her outfit for the performance. The music director would not be pleased because he was expecting to see her in a fabulous dress, but that was not going to happen.

"What if I mess up and Louis does not want to talk to me anymore?" Shea asked fretfully as she got ready for the performance.

"If a guy doesn't like you after you just mess up from being nervous at a singing performance than he isn't worth your time," Tiffani said with a shrug before she slipped on the white pants she had found earlier for her outfit for the day. She buttoned up her white shirt and then slipped on a gold colored jacket over the shirt.

"The music director is going to kill you," Shea said with a big grin while her friend tied her hair back with a gold ribbon to look like who the men tied their hair. "I'm sure the Phantom will be disappointed by your outfit since he would like to see you in a dress or he will just laugh at the reactions you cause," she said before she took a deep breath to calm herself.

"True, either way is fine with me," Tiffani answered before she grabbed her clarinet and wished her friend good luck. She had to be sitting with the orchestra before the performers all got to the stage.

Shea made her way to the stage shortly and soon the show began. The Phantom was occupying his usual box and he was indeed surprised by Tiffani's outfit, but it did make him laugh. Shea performed beautifully even though she was nervous. She was pleased to see Louis in one of the opera boxes staring only at her.

When the curtain fell after the bows, Shea collapsed into a chair nearby. She was tired from being so nervous but happy that everything went well. Tiffani found her way onto the stage and ran straight over to hug her friend.

"You did wonderful," Tiffani said cheerfully and Shea thanked her before both of them saw Louis walking towards Shea holding a beautiful bouquet of yellow roses. "Have fun but not too much," Tiffani whispered before she disappeared since the music director was going to be chasing after her soon to yell at her for what she wore.

"A beautiful performance," Louis said to Shea with a bow as he handed her the bouquet.

"Thank you," Shea said before Louis placed a light kiss on the top of her hand and she saw a note sticking out of the roses. "What is this?" she whispered and he just smiled at her.

"May I court you?" Louis said at the same time that Shea read the exact same words on the note.

"Yes," Shea said and she received another kiss on top of her hand from Louis. The two of them spent the rest of the night before he had to leave just talking and getting to know each other.

Tiffani's night before closing was an entirely different story. She had been running away from the music director, who could run quickly for his old age, ever since the performance ended.

"Young women do not dress like that," the music director yelled at Tiffani, who was becoming lost in the many hallways of the opera house.

"Well I'm not like every other young woman. It's boring to be like everyone else," she yelled back before she jumped down a short staircase and ran into a dark hallway. The music director paused and she heard him curse before he left. She could hear him mumbling about wild young women before he walked out of hearing range.

"Quite an interesting outfit for tonight's performance," the Phantom's voice said from the darkness around her.

"Oh no need to be jealous of my awesome fashion skills," she answered before gasping when she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist and her lips were sealed by the Phantom's kiss. She was shocked for a minute before she surrendered to his kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Next time wear red," the Phantom whispered in her ear after the kiss before he slipped away.

Tiffani stood there blinking for a minute before she growled. "That's not very nice. Can't just keep kissing me and then run away," she yelled before she turned towards the light part of the hallway. "I'm going to wear green, see how you like that," she growled when she heard his laughter before she stormed out of the hallway.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own the Phantom of the Opera. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in this story. I do not own Scooby Doo. I also own Louis.

Story start

Shea sighed when she looked over at her friend again who was either cursing to herself or just grumbling. Tiffani was currently putting on the greenest outfit she could throw together, which made Shea think of a vegetable commercial instead of a musician's outfit.

"What happened now?" Shea asked almost worried about what the answer would be.

"He is such a tease," Tiffani yelled before she buttoned her green jacket.

"I thought that was your job," Shea said and ducked as a pillow flew towards her.

"That is my job. Anyways if he keeps giving me these butterfly kisses then I'm throwing him down somewhere and getting the kiss that I want," Tiffani answered with a growl before she gave her friend a smirk. "Time to go play with the orchestra," she said before waving to her friend and she left the room.

"Well tonight should be interesting," Shea said with a laugh before she rushed to the stage to take her place to sing.

The performance went well like last night, but at the end of the performance when Shea and Tiffani were talking on the stage, a red cloak floated down and landed on top of Tiffani. "I did tell you to wear red," the Phantom's voice said above everyone on the stage.

"Yeah well I want a longer kiss," Tiffani yelled back and everyone except Shea and the Phantom were giving her confused or scared looks.

"She'll get the kiss of death," someone frightened whispered. Shea rolled her eyes and threw her empty glass at them on accident.

"Should have worn red and you might have gotten one tonight," the Phantom answered and Tiffani's jaw dropped. Shea started laughing at her friend's outraged look.

"Well, well, you aren't getting your red cloak back," Tiffani said before sticking her tongue out at the Phantom and she ran off holding his red cloak.

"She always did enjoy being chased," Shea yelled up at the Phantom with a smirk even though she wanted to still hit the man for what he did to her friend a week or so ago.

"Then I shall not disappoint," he said with a bow before he disappeared from sight.

"Will your friend be safe?" one of the men asked while rushing over to Shea.

"Well I'm sure he won't hurt her unless he wants me to kill him. However, Tiffani is not the most graceful so if she gets hurt then it is because she fell and got hurt from her own clumsiness," Shea said and then started counting down.

"That hurt," Tiffani yelled through the building and Shea laughed as she could just imagine how Tiffani fell this time. "Stupid rug, making me trip," Tiffani then yelled and now Shea had a few tears running down her cheeks from all the laughter.

"Told you," Shea said to the man in front of her who just gave a worried look at Shea. "Inanimate objects and Tiffani do not mix well so worry more about that instead of what the Phantom will do to her," she said before she happily retired to her room while smelling the flowers from Louis.

"Should we have let them into the opera house?" one of the men asked another worker.

"Probably not, but at least the Phantom is not bothering us as much anymore," the other worker answered and both men nodded before they left the stage as well.

"Where do I hide?" Tiffani muttered as she kept running through the hallways of the opera house. "I feel like the Christmas tree that is trying to run away," she said before laughing as she looked at her green outfit and the red cloak around her.

"If you do not run then this chase will end soon," the Phantom's voice echoed around her in the hallway.

"I'm not done yet," she yelled back with a smile before she started running towards Christine's old room. "Hide in the most obvious place," she whispered to herself as she slipped into the room and hid in the mirror tunnel. She did not grab a light since she did not want to explore just yet. She did not want to enter the Phantom's home without an invitation.

She slowed her breathing and tried to listen for any sounds in the dark tunnel since she could not see anything in the darkness around her. "Well at least I'm warm," she thought as she snuggled the red cloak tighter around her. "Wonder where he's looking right now," she thought before she two hands grab her waist. She gasped in surprise as she was pushed back against the mirror behind her and a warm body pressed against hers in the front.

"Found you," the Phantom whispered with his face close to hers.

"Phantom," she whispered back with a small shiver at how close he was. A warm feeling passed through her body as she enjoyed his close proximity.

"My name is Erik," he said with a slight growl to his voice.

"Erik," she said and she saw a faint smirk on his face before he kissed her. The kiss was exactly what Tiffani had been waiting for this whole time. She lost herself and felt weak in the knees as he kissed her like a man dying of thirst. He put so much fire into his kiss that she was growing lightheaded.

"Is that what you've been wanting, Tiffani?" he asked with a growl in his voice again as he pressed his body closer to hers.

"Yes," she said before smirking and pulling him into another kiss.

"For the last time, quit asking if we should form a search party for my friend. She's fine, perfectly fine. If she's not fine then I will go find the Phantom myself and hurt him for doing anything bad to my friend. Now leave me alone so I can get some sleep or there will not be a good performance tomorrow," Shea yelled loudly and the group of workers and the owners in front of her doorway scattered. The music director was the only person still standing there.

"She'll be fine," Shea said to the music director who just gave a sigh.

"You two are so wild compared to the women around here. I only worry for your safety," he said kindly as he rubbed his eyes.

Shea smiled at him and said, "We take that as a compliment, but seriously, don't worry. She's probably making the Phantom run away from her instead of her running away from him."

The music director seemed content with that answer as he chuckled and bid her a good night. "Or she's probably kissing him and time to get my revenge," Shea thought with a smirk as she walked into Christine's old room. She heard some noise behind the mirror and her smirk grew bigger.

"Payback time," she thought happily before she quickly opened the mirror and Tiffani tumbled out. The Phantom was shocked at seeing her fall that he did not move fast enough to catch her. Tiffani was frozen on her spot on the floor before she growled and glared at Shea.

"I suggest you run," she screamed before chasing after Shea, who ran into their room and locked the door. "I have a key too," Tiffani yelled before unlocking the door and entering their room to attack Shea with a pillow she had stolen from Christine's old room.

The Phantom just gave a small growl before he laughed loudly when he entered Shea and Tiffani's room and saw the two women fighting with pillows. He left the room when he heard someone approaching. He slipped into the mirror tunnel and disappeared right when Madame Giry stood in the doorway of the girls' room.

"Stop this nonsense and go to sleep," she yelled angrily and both Shea and Tiffani froze before dropping their pillows and diving into bed.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own the Phantom of the Opera. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in this story. I also own Louis. I do not own the doom song.

Story start

The next performance went well and another bouquet of flowers from Louis surprised Shea. However, he also invited her out for dinner with him in the city. She happily accepted and rushed off to get ready while Tiffani was being punished by the music director for causing him to much worry so much last night. She had to clean up around the orchestra area and help the music director organize the music for tomorrow night's performance.

When Shea was ready for the dinner, she walked out of her room and to the entrance of the Opera House, where Louis was waiting with a small box with a ribbon on it in his hand. Another flower was in his other hand.

"You look beautiful," he said when she walked down the staircase and stood in front of him. He placed a gentle kiss on her cheek before handing her the rose and then the small box. She opened the box to see a beautiful silver necklace inside with a small white owl charm hanging on the necklace.

"Thank you, Louis," she said before he helped her put on the necklace. "How did you know I liked owls?" she asked and he just smiled at her.

"I have my sources," he said before tipping his hat to Tiffani, who had snuck away from the music director to wave at her friend before she left to go to dinner.

Shea laughed and waved back at Tiffani before she and Louis left the opera house. He held the carriage door open for her and held one of her hands while she entered the carriage. He entered next and shut the door. She smiled at how much of a gentleman he was being.

"You were beautiful in the performance again tonight," Louis said to start the conversation.

"Thank you, have you been to every performance so far?" she asked with a smile as she felt him gently grab one of her hands.

"I would not miss one for the world," he said before placing a kiss on top of her hand.

Soon the carriage stopped in front of a beautiful restaurant and Shea was smiling happily, as Louis gently grabbed her hand as she stepped out of the carriage. "To a wonderful night," she thought before she and Louis entered the restaurant to have a nice dinner.

"Can I stop now?" Tiffani yelled at the music director who just gave her a pointed look before smiling.

"Yes, just take this to the storage room first," he said as he pointed to one of the tubas, which one of the musicians had either forgotten to put back in storage or did not want to do it.

"Lazy people," Tiffani thought before smiling at the music director and grabbing the tuba case. He smiled back before he left the room and left Tiffani to head to the storage room for instruments by herself. "Such a dark and foreboding aura surrounds this room," she whispered spookily when she entered the storage room. "Let's sing the doom song," she yelled cheerfully before singing the doom song.

"You should stay away from the Phantom," Madame Giry's voice said from the shadows as she appeared and made Tiffani jump and scream from surprise.

"Is everyone here but me able to hide in the shadows like that? I must learn that trick," she said after she calmed down from being scared.

"I am serious. You must stay away from him," Madame Giry said with a frown and Tiffani shook her head.

"First of all, you are not my mother so don't tell me what I should or should not do. Secondly, you don't know the Phantom like I do and I like how he is," Tiffani said counting off on her fingers.

"He has already hurt you once. Are you not afraid that he will hurt you again?" the older woman asked after Tiffani set down the tuba case.

"Nope, because if he hurts me then I'm hurting him back and Shea will help out," Tiffani answered with a smile before waving goodbye to Madame Giry and humming the doom song as she disappeared.

"Strange child," Madame Giry whispered before a note fell down in front of her with the skull red wax seal. She shakily picked up the letter and opened it to read, "Stay away from Tiffani. I would not want to hurt you, Madame Giry." She quickly hid the letter and rushed away from the instrument storage room.

"I wonder how Shea's night is going?" Tiffani muttered as she walked around the opera house. She paused in her tracks when she saw one of the secret tunnels open with little lights in side of it. "That's just too tempting to miss. Shea is on her own tonight," she thought before running into the tunnel. She was not bothered by the fact that the tunnel closed behind her. "Adventure time," she yelled cheerfully and smiled when she heard the Phantom chuckling somewhere around her.

"Thank you for tonight, I had a wonderful time," Shea said happily to Louis, who had walked her to her room. She had the key in one of her hands, but she did not want to leave Louis.

"Thank you for dining with me tonight. I will see you tomorrow after the performance if that is acceptable," he said with a bow and she blushed when he kissed her lightly on the lips when he stood back up.

"Definitely acceptable," Shea whispered before he kissed her again. He smiled at her before wishing her a good night. She did a happy dance after he had disappeared from sight. "Tonight was perfect," she yelled happily and then stopped when she heard a hiss from Christine's room.

"Shea," Tiffani whispered with her head poking out of Christine's old room.

"What?" Shea whined and then she grew curious when she saw Tiffani's smirk.

"Erik kidnapped Carlotta and he has invited us to torment the crazy lady," Tiffani said happily, before both she and Shea took off running through the mirror tunnel to go torment Carlotta.

"Today has definitely been wonderful," Shea thought as she watched Tiffani and Erik tie Carlotta to a rope that would hang from the center of the lobby's ceiling. They knew someone would get the annoying woman down before the performance but it would be fun to see her swing around upside down in midair for a while.

"Ready," Tiffani yelled and gave Shea a thumb up. Her friend smirked and pulled on the rope that would make Carlotta drop from the ceiling to hang in the center of the room. The two friends shared a high five with each other while Erik just smirked evilly at Carlotta.

"I've been wanting to do something like that for a while now," he said and both friends laughed while Carlotta tried to screamed around the gag in her mouth.

"I wonder how the owners will react to this spectacle," Shea said as Erik escorted both friends through the tunnels to their room.

"I'm not betting with you," Tiffani yelled while Shea smirked at her.

"Why not?" Erik asked confused as he looked between the two.

"She always wins," Tiffani yelled before jumping out of the mirror. Shea jumped out next while laughing before shaking her head when Erik pulled Tiffani back into the tunnel.

"Get a room," Shea yelled and Tiffani laughed.

"Well we could but it's really late and I need some sleep before tomorrow's performance," Tiffani was heard saying before she ran out of the tunnel. Both girls heard Erik growling a bit as he shut the mirror and walked away.

"He's getting you back for that," Shea said to Tiffani as they entered their own room.

"Looking forward to it," her friend answered with a big smile before diving onto her bed.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own the Phantom of the Opera. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in this story. I also own Louis.

Story start

The next morning, Shea looked around confused before she saw Tiffani huddling in the corner of the room holding her pillow and blankets all around her. "What happened to you?" she asked and her friend jumped awake.

"He put a big spider in my bed last night," Tiffani screamed pointing toward her bed, where the spider was still sitting. Shea paused before she screamed in terror at how big the spider was. She ran over to Tiffani while holding a pillow.

"Where did he find a spider that huge?" Shea asked as she cowered beside Tiffani.

"Somewhere in those catacombs," Tiffani said as the spider moved towards the edge of the bed. Both friends screamed when it fell off the bed and they took off running out of their room. They went straight to Christine's old room and opened the mirror. They started screaming down the tunnel and smirked when they saw Erik rushing towards them.

"What's wrong?" he asked quickly while looking for danger.

"This is for the spider," both friends yelled before smacking him with pillows. They hit him a few times before he grabbed the pillows and threw them away from the girls.  
>"Should we run?" Shea whispered and Tiffani nodded before they turned to run away. Shea kept running while laughing when she heard Erik capture Tiffani.<p>

"You traitor, get back here and save me," Tiffani yelled at Shea, while Erik had her thrown over his shoulder.

"You'll be fine," her friend yelled back before she disappeared from view.

"You planned this, didn't you?" Tiffani asked Erik, who just smirked at her before he started walking down the tunnels to the catacombs. "If there is another spider down here anywhere around me then I'm screaming so loud that your ears will bleed," she warned and received a chuckle before he set her down in a boat.

"I have already told the music director that you will be missing tonight's performance," he said as he started to row the boat towards his home beneath the opera house.

"Why?" Tiffani asked with a pout.

"Because I wish to show you my home," he said softly as he reached the shore that led to his home. He tied up the boat and helped Tiffani exit the boat. Her eyes were full of excitement as she took in his home. It was more beautiful than the movie ever portrayed it.

"Thank you, but you have to deal with the music director's wrath this time," she said sweetly before she gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Already done," he said with a smirk and Tiffani wondered what he had done. A scream from Shea echoing down into the catacombs was a good enough answer.

"Erik, you jerk. I am not happy about being stuck with Tiffani's punishment from the music director. I don't want to go get rid of all the spiders in the storage room," Shea screamed before the music director drug here out of the room.

"She will get you back later," Tiffani warned Erik, before he gently grabbed her hand and led her over to a table where a beautiful breakfast was set up.

"I just wanted this day for us," Erik said and Tiffani felt her heart stop beating for a second. She smiled happily before giving Erik a sweet kiss on the lips before they enjoyed the breakfast.

"I can't believe I had to kill spiders all day, and the spider in our room is still alive," Shea said with a frown before she shivered in fear. The performance for the day was over and the music director had definitely punished Shea with enough spiders for Tiffani missing the performance.

"I better be made up to for this," Shea muttered thinking about what Tiffani should do for her.

"Beautiful performance once again Shea," Louis said with a smile as he approached Shea holding another bouquet of flowers.

"Thank you," she said happily before she received a sweet kiss on her lips.

"Where is your friend? I did not see her in the orchestra tonight?" he asked as he walked with her through the opera house.

"The Phantom kidnapped her away from the day and who knows else how long, but she's safer with him right now than with me," she said sweetly even though Louis gave her a worried look.

"Why is that?" Louis asked almost worried what the answer would be.

"I had to clean a room full of spiders today because of the two of them," she answered before pausing when she remembered the spider in her room.

"What is it?" Louis asked when they stopped in front of Shea's room.

"There is still a big spider in the room and I have no idea where it is," Shea whispered and Louis opened the door because he said he would kill the spider. Shea screamed when the large spider was in the center of web that was built right in front of the doorway of the room.

"That is the largest spider I have ever seen," Louis said in shock before he looked for something to kill the spider.

"Out of the way," Tiffani's voice sounded before she jumped in front of Shea and Louis while holding a club. She hit the spider and then started to smash it into little pieces. She kept hitting it until she was sure that it would no longer terrorize her and her friend.

"I'm surprised that the Phantom let you go," Shea said before she smacked Tiffani on the back of the head. "That's for making me have to clean a room full of so many spiders," she said with a glare.

"I'm sorry, but I had a fun day and you did well at the performance. Anyways Louis is here so you should be in a great mood, not the 'time to hit Tiffani' mood," Tiffani said happily before she gave a war cry and hit the spider again. "A leg moved," she said before she skipped out of the room with a smile.

"My dear, you do have an interesting friend, but there was a large spider on the back of her clothes as well," Louis said before an eardrum-shattering scream sounded from the next room.

"Get it off me," Tiffani screamed in terror before she appeared out of the room and was rolling around on the floor and hitting at her back.

"Ha, that's what you get for disappearing today and leaving me with your chores from the music director," Shea said as she watched her friend freak out with a smile. The spider was no longer on her back. The spider was now sitting on a stair railing watching Tiffani roll around while freaking out.

"Why are spiders so big here?" Louis asked Shea while pointing to the big spider that was now approaching Shea, because it seems there was a little bug in the bouquet of flowers.

"I don't know, but run," Shea screamed when the spider started chasing her.

"No more spiders," Tiffani said with a pout when she finally noticed that no spiders were on or around her. "I'm going back to Erik's place," she muttered before she disappeared down the tunnels. "Erik, make the spiders go away," she yelled with a frown before screaming in terror when he held a fake spider on a string in front of her.

"What is all of the screaming about?" one of the owners asked with a sigh as he and the other owner entered the lobby of the opera house.

"Oh my goodness, Carlotta is up there," the other owner said shocked.

"How long has she been up there?' the first owner that talked asked before they both looked at a red faced and glaring Carlotta.

"Not my problem," they both said before rushing away from the lobby.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own the Phantom of the Opera. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in this story. I also own Louis.

Story start

Time passed quickly in the opera house and the two girls had fully settled in, which means that the other occupants of the opera house were used to their antics. Tiffani and Erik were becoming closer as the days passed, even though they still played tricks with each other. Recently Erik was winning the prank war, because he had drugged Tiffani with sleeping pills so he could tie her up and hang her from the chandelier above where the audience sits during a performance.

He had warned anyone a painful punishment if someone bothered Tiffani. He wanted to sit in his opera box and wait for her to wake up naturally. She did not disappoint as she woke up slowly and then started cursing up a storm after she screamed. He eventually saved her, but he enjoyed her curses for a while first.

Shea and Louis were growing closer as well. He was actually out shopping for an engagement ring, while Shea was wondering if he was ever going to pop the question. She was hoping he would since he had found a place in her heart.

Carlotta was actually left hanging from the rope for another day before someone cut her down and threw her out of the opera house again. Of course, no one paid attention to her temper tantrum. Tiffani and Shea happily enjoyed watching her run away from an alley cat that the girls trained to chase after annoying that acted like Carlotta.

The show was over and everyone in the opera house was preparing for another show. Shea was no longer nervous about performing. Instead, she was extremely excited about performing again. Tiffani was happy to learn new music for the show, but she was becoming concerned by how some of the other musicians were acting towards her. She had not done anything to make them angry with her, well she did put garden snakes in their empty cases while they were performing one day, but she did not see that as a big deal.

Anyways, some of the performers kept trying to corner her and she was becoming uncomfortable with their actions. The death glares were not any help to convince her that she was not in trouble. Shea was busy with practice and spending time with Louis so she did not want to worry her. She would have told Erik, but she knew a few musicians would be missing before she could finish telling him her concerns.

A sigh escaped her as another practice ended and she put away her clarinet. She froze when she saw a piece of paper in her case. "What is this about?" she thought before noticing a few of the musicians looking at her in a not so nice way. She resisted the urge to flip them off before she closed her case and walked to her room. She locked the door before she retrieved the piece of paper and read it.

"Your days at this opera house are numbered," she read before laughing. "At least be more original. This is so cheesy. All I need now is spooky music from bad horror movies and it would be perfect," she muttered before crumbling up the note and throwing it away.

"Tiffani, Louis is here and he says he wants you to come too," Shea yelled through the door to their room.

"Oh, I'll be right down," Tiffani yelled before throwing something away to hide the note. "I'll deal with that on my own," she thought with a frown before putting on a happy face and leaving her room.

Tiffani made her way to the stage, where Louis was holding Shea's hands and smiling at her. The two of them were in the center of the stage. Everyone in the opera house was smiling happily at the pair. She was confused for a minute about what was going on before Louis got down on one knee and popped the question.

"Yes," Shea screamed happily and cheers erupted in the room. Tiffani was cheering the loudest and she went to go to her friend, but she felt someone grab her from behind. She went to scream but a cloth was placed over her nose and mouth. She tried to struggle but the chemical on the cloth made her slowly lose consciousness.

Shea looked around with a frown when she did not see Tiffani rushing up to her and Louis. Her frown deepened when she no longer saw Tiffani where she had been standing earlier when Louis proposed.

"My love, what is wrong?" Louis asked with a frown after kissing Shea on the cheek.

"Something is wrong. Tiffani should be up here right now and I can't see her anywhere," Shea said with a frown before she broke away from Louis and looked around the room. She moved some of the people congratulating her out of the way.

"Move, Tiffani, where are you? Tiffani," Shea screamed as she began to get really worried. "Phantom," she screamed as loud as she could and the phantom appeared in his opera box with a frown on his face.

"The Phantom," some of the opera members screamed as they looked up at Erik, who was still frowning towards Shea.

"Why have you called me?" he asked after Shea yelled at everyone to shut up.

"Tiffani, she's gone. She should be here congratulating me like a best friend does, but she's not here. She was here earlier but she disappeared when everyone rushed up to the stage to congratulate me. Something is not right," she said as she felt herself growing angry as a few tears slid down her face.

"What?" Erik growled loudly and everyone silenced. "Where is she?" he yelled dangerously while glaring at the opera house members.

"I told them not to," a small male voice said in the silence of the room. Shea was in front of the man before he could yell in surprise. She shoved him into the wall and glared at him.

"Told who not to do what?" she said harshly as she heard Erik growl again and she saw him gripping some rope.

"I told some of the other musicians not to bother the girl when I heard them talking about kidnapping her and throwing her into the catacombs. I don't know what else they are going to do," the man said as he shook in fear.

Shea tossed him away from her and went to tell Erik, but he was already gone. Louis rushed after Shea when she took off running towards the mirror in Christine's old room. "Wait, Shea," he yelled but she did not stop.

Erik growled angrily as he stormed into the catacombs. "What fools," he thought as he gripped the noose in his hands tighter. "They dare to take her away. They will not escape these depths with their souls still in their bodies," he thought with a grim smile on his face. "They will curse their mistake," he whispered as he slipped through the catacombs with the deadly grace he possessed.

Tiffani woke up with a cough and a groan as she found herself on a cold, wet, and hard stone floor. She could not see much around her until she noticed a small torch was lit nearby. "The catacombs," she thought with a frown as she tried to remember what had happened. Her eyes widened when she remembered her friend's engagement and then the cloth on her face.

"Bastards," she said hoarsely and she heard laughter around her.

"Finally, you are awake," a male voice said and she glared at the musician standing in front of her. She was able to make out two others behind him.

"Why did you bring me down here?" she asked harshly before coughing a bit more, at how dry her throat felt.

"We're tired of the music director praising you, a woman. You had the audacity to try out and enter our orchestra. We were fine before you and you only brought annoyance towards all of us. Now it is our turn to kick you out like we should have done long ago," he said angrily before he chuckled with his fellow musicians behind him.

"Fools, you've just signed your death sentence," Tiffani said with a small smile before she received a kick in the ribs, which made her gasp for breath as she heard one of her ribs crack.


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own the Phantom of the Opera. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in this story. I also own Louis.

Story start

"Silence," the man in front of her yelled before the sound of someone choking and then a quick breeze sounded around them. Tiffani flinched at the pain in her chest, but she smirked when she saw one of the musicians with a noose around his neck and he disappeared into the darkness.

"I told you," she said before she saw another musician be stabbed in the back through his heart. She placed a hand tentatively on her ribs where she felt the cracked one as she watched the final musician be grabbed by the neck by an enraged Erik.

"Are you alright?" Erik asked softly towards Tiffani who gave a small nod before Erik focused back on the cowering musician in his hold. "How dare you harm what is mine," Erik growled before tightening his hold on the man's neck.

"She's an insane woman that was ruining everything," the man dared to say while in the Phantom's hold. His life hung literally in the Phantom's hands and he was speeding up his path to death.

Erik looked back at Tiffani, who was glaring at the musician. She smiled when she noticed Erik looking at her. He smirked back at her before he crushed the musician's windpipe. He gave the man an evil smile as the musician gurgled to breathe before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and Erik dropped the dead body to the floor.

He rushed over to Tiffani and before she could even blink, he had picked her up and pulled her into a kiss. She was lost in the kiss until pain shot through her ribcage. A small whimper made him pull back and look down to where her hand was on her ribs.

"How dare they hurt you. No one will ever hurt you again," he said before kissing her gently this time.

"Thank you, Erik. Can we go to your home? I'm tired and I need my ribs checked out. Would you mind checking them for me?" Tiffani said as she gently traced a hand over his mask.

"I will need to let your friend know that you are safe with me now, but yes, we will go to our home," he said before pausing mid-step. "You wish for me to check and wrap your wound?" he asked and she felt heat enter her cheeks.

"Yes, if that's alright with you," she said with a sweet smile and he smiled back.

"I will not let anyone else see or touch you in such a way," he said before he took Tiffani to his home, where he wrapped her ribs and shared sweet kisses with her to reassure that she was truly safe and in his arms. He knew Shea would probably be ready to hunt him down with a torch and pitchfork by now, but he could not leave Tiffani after what he had saved her from.

"I'm going to kill that man," Shea screamed before Louis hugged her.

"This phantom always angers you so," he said with a chuckle before he gave Shea a calming kiss on her lips. "Your friend is safe. With a man, like that protecting her then there is nothing to fear. I'm sure that he found her and saved her. He will let you know soon how your friend is," Louis said trying to comfort his fiancé. He smiled at thinking of Shea as his fiancé.

Shea sighed before hugging Louis back and snuggling close to him. "I'm sure you are right, but he should know not to keep me waiting when it deals with my best friend," she said before she imagined the cruel things she could do to the men that kidnapped Tiffani.

The next morning, many of the opera house members were wondering what happened to Tiffani after the Phantom had gone looking for her. Shea and Louis were waiting around nervously as they wondered about Tiffani. Shea was starting to plan what she would do to Erik if he had not saved her friend.

However, she stopped her vicious thoughts when her best friend slowly walked into the room while holding a hand to her ribs. A small smile was on Tiffani's face as she walked into the room containing the stage and saw everyone there.

"Congratulations," Tiffani said to Shea with a bigger smile on her face before she was pulled into a hug by her best friend. She gasped when the hug made her ribs hurt. Shea jumped back and gave her friend a relieved smile.

"I'm so glad that you're still here," Shea whispered and Tiffani gave her friend a wink.

"Can't get rid of me that easily," Tiffani said before looking at Louis. "I approve of this, but take care of her or you will have me and the Phantom after you," she said and Louis gave a bow to her.

"I love your friend and will make her life the best that I can. I would never harm her," he said as he rose from the bow.

"Good," Tiffani said before others started telling her how happy they were that she was safe.

Soon everyone began to calm down and then a letter floated down to where Tiffani stood. A red rose with a black ribbon was attached to it. Tiffani took the rose, but Shea took the letter. Tiffani tried to get the letter, but Shea dodged and tore open the letter through the red skull wax seal.

"To everyone now and that will be in my opera house, let you be warned. Anyone that harms or wishes ill will towards Miss Tiffani will meet an unpleasant end by my hands. The love of the Phantom is precious to this opera house and anyone who wishes to harm her will die a painful death. Miss Tiffani is to be respected and protected. Her friend, Miss Shea, the wonderful singer, is not to be harmed either. Do not harm those I protect and find special. From the Phantom of the Opera, remember, you were warned," Shea read off and silence filled the room.

"He's so sweet," Shea said with a smirk towards Tiffani, who was trying to hide a certain spot on her neck with her hair. "I'm happy for you as well, Tiffani," Shea said before she laughed when Tiffani just smelled the rose.

"Oh shush, what's everyone looking at? You heard him and just do what he says and no problem. Now, who is ready for some breakfast? I know I am," Tiffani said happily before she smelled the rose again and headed towards the kitchen.

"Shall we?" Louis asked Shea as he held out his arm for her to take.

"We shall," she said with a laugh before the two of them followed her friend.

"Mother, what does this mean now?" Meg asked her mother, who was standing close to her looking at the opera box where the Phantom usually watched the shows.

"It means that the show will go on Meg like it has been, now time for breakfast. You do not want to practice without food in you," Madame Giry answered before she ushered her daughter towards the kitchen. "Let us hope that things continue to change for the best," she thought with a small smile before nodding toward the Phantom's opera box.

"What do you mean you don't have waffles?" Shea and Tiffani were heard yelling in the kitchen before they kicked the cook out of the kitchen.

"Waffle time," Tiffani yelled while she and Shea went to work making everyone waffles.

"Now where is the coffee," Shea muttered before both friends laughed and smiled at each other.

"Was this a good decision or a bad decision?" the owners asked as they watched the two friends. They saw the Phantom hiding in the darkness giving them a glare. "Good idea," they both said before thanking the girls for the food. Both men breathed easier when the Phantom stopped glaring at them.

"So Shea, what are you going to name your first child?" Tiffani asked and Shea froze before hitting her friend.

"Shut up," she yelled with a blush while Tiffani laughed. Louis smiled at the thought before he went off into fantasy world about Shea in her wedding dress.

"Good morning, a very good morning," both friends thought before digging into their waffles. A trip to Paris was definitely a good idea since the two friends were now able to find love in the past and live interesting lives in a famous opera house. The only problem was that not all of the opera house members enjoyed having tricks pulled on them, which was going to happen a lot. Both friends smirked to each other before they were ushered to practice and to what life would bring from now on.

The End.


End file.
